Don't mess with cupid
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Cupid finally meets Jack. See's the connection and trys her best to bring fun into the pookas life. JACKRABBIT ! Pfft, of course ;)
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! -MISTAKES FIXED!

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1-

I flew over to the party, one of Norths famous parties that is. Oooo! I just couldn't wait to meet Jack Frost.

My big pure white wings just wouldn't bring me there fast enough. I wonder if its true..? That he and Tooth... Are sitting on Norths huge shoulders. "Ahh! Cupid! Glad you came to the party!" North's booming voice heard over the music. I flew over to the oversized elf glad to be wearing short shorts as I went over the other spir-"eep!" suddenly being pulled down by my ankle landing into Old man winters arms. He wasnt actually old, but he was a handsome 30 year old looking man. He wore a dark navy blue and white suit with a big, thick white cloak over one arm making him look royal.

He smirk at me as I blushed glarring at his icy blue eyes parshally covered by his white wavy hair and his white stubble chin glistening like snow. "Hello again" he smiled hugging me in his cold strong arms. "Hey, yeah, hey! Don't! Ah!" I shuddered as he stroked my wings "Winter!" I managed to pull away as he laughed. "Good to see you again love" I smiled "you too-" "what take you so long Cupid! Oh! I see..." he looked at me and winter with a smug grin.

"North" I glarred but was cut short as Tooth bumped into me for a hug "hi! Oh my goddness you look so hot" I smelled the heavily spiked eggnog, I looked to see Norths develish smile "she does, doesnt she? You just want her" he told tooth, tooth slightly tanned face lightly blushed as she bit her lip. Before I can escape "ahn!" she stroked the base of my wings making Winter and North laugh. North grabbed her hips as he pulled her away, my wings giving out as Winter held me from falling "Bastards" I muttered my once pale face flushed.

"So wheres the little winter prince?" "was on shoulder, flew off saying something about prank" North shrugged his big red shoulders. I pouted making him and Winter laugh "he'll be back, now. Go drink eggnog" "shit that, I know what you and winter are trying to do" I scowled remembering last time perfectly "promise, we won't do anything" "maybe" Winter's cold hand trailing my side. I flapped my wings making him back away, I am on my break anyway.

_MULTIPLE DRINKS LATER_

I laughed with Tooth and Jack as we carefully flew close to the ceiling. North was yelling for us to get down, cursing in Russian when we came close to hitting a wall, Winter was yelling for me and well bunny, I giggled, was glaring at a certain drunk winter sprite and I can see something there... _I am cupid, DURR!_

"Tooth, Jack, Vanessa! Get down" I stuck my tongue out at him for using my former name "Bunny~" I said flying behind the distracted winter sprite. He looked at me curious, I smiled lifting Jacks hoodie off seeing the pooka's reaction was worth it, he utterly shocked with a hint a amazement. Tossing Jack's hoodie to him, hitting him right in the face causing Jack to laugh. I had an idea then whispered it in Jack's ear watching as he nodded in agreement. I flew to Tooth and whispered in her ear, she had a huge smile on her beautiful face and flew to North who eyed her warily.

Jack flew to the pooka and brought an arm behind his head closing his eyes, the pooka following suit and leaning in. Jack peeked an eye open and smirked kissing his nose instead "Jack Frost just nipped your nose" he laughed, the rabbit sneezed and glared at the escaping snow prince.

Tooth flew down to North as she whispered in his ear making him redder then Rudolph's nose. She zoomed down the opposite way down the hall before North can grab a hold of her.

My eyes locked to Winter "don't!" he said sternly I looked down to see I was over the third floor railing. Landing on it I watched him like a bird watched it's predator "com-" I stuck my tongue out and fell back flying down to the first floor and flew in what ever direction hearing him yell my name over the music which became louder.

* * *

What do you think?

`EA


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! **I wish Dx

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter two-

**Tooth's POV**

I giggled flying down the closest hallway, but slow enough for North to catch up. As I made an unexpected turn I flew quickly to his chambers. _"Keep North busy, I have a feeling things are going to be heated"_ Vanessa whispered in my ear, her naturally pink lips, her warm breath ruffling some feathers-I shook my head as I flew up, Cupid, the spirit of love, emotionally and physically, we only did it once when we were drunk shit but it was fun and interesting.

I heard Norths big black boots stomp in, "Tooth?" As he gets closer to the bed I rocket towards him so we fall to the bed.

"Mhn" North mumbled against my lips, melting into the kiss he runs a hand down my back as his other flicks my now bare breasts "ah!" he slips a meaty finger into my once sheath opening. Continuing his actions, he adds another finger as I started pushing against it, I claw at his clothing wanting them off. I began pulling his shirt off and quickly attacking his little peck. Groaning as he added the third finger he kicks off his boots and his socks. "North...! Mhn, now!" I panted wanting more. Lifting up his hips he slips off his shorts and pants to the floor. I crawled around grabbing his big, fat hard member in my little hands doing one quick fast pump, he chocked a sob arching his back. Licking my lips I opened my mouth taking the head in, "Ta-Ha-T-Tooth!" after going down and up I sucked letting go with a pop! He takes grabs of my hips turning me around, as I fluttered enough to lift myself onto him, sliding down slowly, not being as painful as the first time but just a slightly so. "Ahh" he groans, I lean forward to kiss him "love you Nicholas" "love you Tooth"...

_**_LINE BREAK_**_

**Jack's POV(short)**

Where... Right here!-"ow" I slammed into the door forgetting to slow down, landing to my feet swaying a little to the right. "Frostbite-!" I covered his furry lips as he walked into my room, giggling "North will skin you of he see's us" wrapping my arms around his strong form.

**Bunnymund's POV**

He was shocked of course, but pleased, and alittle needy either because its been along time or the alcohol, but something told bunny it wasn't those at all, but the boy himself.

I put my finger like paws on his hips finally being able to touch since Cupid slipped his sweater off. His smooth slender cold skin, trailing us and down until I looped my finger in the belt hoop. Our tongues fighting for dominance, Jack trying to stand up wrapped his arms around my neck instead.

"Mhn-Ah!" I began kissing, sucking down his to his left nipple taking it in my mouth. _He was just so sensitive_. Laying him down on the bed I continued down south as he started stroking my ears causing me to groan at the cold touch. I slowly pulled his tattered pants as I lapped his navel causing him squirm. Finally getting his pants off and thank the moon he didn't wear shoes. Taking him in my hand being careful of the claws, I stroke up then down torturously slow smirking as he arched his back moaning out loud at the new touch. "Bunnnnnny!" I leaned down giving him a teasing lick on the slit. Reaching in my satchel taking out the lube. One has to be prepaid, lube and condoms *wink wink*.

Applying a generous amount on my finger like paw I hover it over his entrance as I took him in my mouth, feeling his shudder from my hot mouth. He tasted of freshly fallen snow, he was cold, almost like a popsicle but there was a very faint warmth. He tensed up at first when my applied pressure on his entrance knowing he was a 300 year old virgin... The simple thought makes my cock throb, without knowing I slipped my finger in extra mindful of the claws inside the tightness.

"B-Bunnnny! It's... Mhn!" I began moving it in and out not being able to hold back due to animal instincts, alcohol and well... Jack. Adding another finger and another after a acouple of thrust. My nose twitching to the smell the Jack's arousal, I flipped him over and mounted him.

Feeling him tense under me as I lined up, I nuzzled the back of his neck as I slowly pushed in his tight entrance trying to keep what's left of my sanity.

"A-Ah, Jack, your s-so c-c-cold and tiiiiight!" I shivered at the not too unpleasant cold. He whimpered when I pushed in more "your soo-hah, b-big... no h-h-huge, Ngh-ahh!" he arched his back so his butt was in the air and his top torso on the bed and his bent back as he clutched the blankets.

"Relax snowflake" I knew he was in a lot of pain, I knew I was huge, and I did certainly knew he was a virgin, but that didn't stop me or... him. I waited until he gave a signal to move, but the seconds that went my I swear I can see my sanity chip away. Hearing him even though it was a whisper, it made me relax as well. "Okay" he whispered, I pulled an inch out and slammed back him causing him to groan in pain and pleasure. Continuing this procedure, I began rolling my hips trying to find that special spot. The one that will make him yell "A-Ahnn! B-Bunnny!" he shuddered moaning, pushing back against me. Smiling glad to have found it "time to use my greatest power. Speed".

"Ahh~!Nhg-!" picking up the timed thrusts, increasing the rhythm, hitting that one spot each time causing the boy to call out lost for words.

"J-Jack, your sucking me in down there real good" my paw going to his neglected member "Ah-Bunny... hah! I'm going to-!" the feeling him clamping down... I let out a groan as I released inside of him.

Slowly coming down from out highs, I slowly pulled out and nuzzled the back of his neck.

After cleaning him up, I licked my lips and threw the damp towel in the basket. North would kill me if I stayed, with one last kiss I left to my own room.

_**_LINE BREAK_**_

"Damn! Are you trying to freeze me to death?!" I looked down to Winter, he stood at his tallest, almost tall as North. Hell! He could have been Norths brother, thinner, colder, and well less hair.

"Get down!" he yelled, his voice not so booming as North's, more like a father telling his child to get down from a tall ladder or something. "No" I pouted and ducked as he sent a cold mist my way "so help me I'll-!" he fumed not being able to speak. _Sheesh, overly protective much?_ His wavy white hair flowing in the cool breeze around him so it didn't cover his eyes much, _if he was sober enough he could have used his winds to get me down_. I giggled catching his attention, I couldn't help it, I thought of it first and I don't even control the winds.

"And now she's _giggling"_ he sighed in frustration " don't you understand how much danger this is? how hurt you can get?" he looked me so sincere I almost melted, the love in his normally blue eyes. I looked away, I knew what he wanted. A family, to be sealed together, to live together. But I can't, I'm cupid, love can never take a break... and if love can never take a break, I can never have time for him or the kids, hell, I barely ever see him now.

Deciding to give up, I stopped flapping, falling... falling... "Gotcha!" falling until I fall into this guys heart whom everyone says is dead and cold, but is full of love and warmth.

Yawning "I'm tired, no.. no sex tonight, next time... okay?" I mumbled trying to get as close as I can to him, my tank top exposing my belly "of course, you drank more than you should, no more. Now sleep.." he nuzzled the top of my head "I love you".

* * *

OMG THAT WAS MY LONGEST STORY... Be grateful and show some love, REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE, if you can't make an account :D

_love ya'll!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS_**

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter two-

**Jack's POV**

"Ughhh" I stretched wincing slightly at the pain in my lower back, _what in the hell did I do? _Pulling the cool blanket over my head wanting to sleep, _I feel like shit, what did I drink? Norths vodka eggnog no doubt. _Climbing out of bed with effort from almost falling as my legs wobbled and knowing North would come barging in to laugh at my hangover-ness and more likely to make it worse. _Shower, _I slowly made my way avoiding not to puke as my stomach did a roll.

"Ahhh fnjskdjfh" laughing as I got out of the shower searching for my usual clo-_where are they?_ Searching my room to find that my hoodie and pants were gone, so I went to the drawers where some of my million clothes were. Tooth, Sandy and well, North got for me thinking I would look good in _these, _or that _these _would make me for formal or _these _would make me handsome, rolling my eyes at the memory. Deciding with grey joggers and a white tee shirt I grabbed my staff and flew down the hallway to search for something to dull my head ache... and the freaking pain in my lower back.

"Morning" I muttered seeing North drinking his candy cane flavored coffee and sugar cookies, Tooth drinking water as she glared at the cookies but I could see the yearning to have one, Sandy waved tiredly from the stool next to Tooth and North, Winter gave me a tight smiled then went back to the conversation he was having with Cupid on the table, Cupid picked up her coffee and waved with a warm smile. "Afternoon sweet tooth, we were just going to wake you, how are you?" Tooth sipped her water looking at me "well for starters I have a head ache and pain in my lower back-" North, Tooth and Cupid sputtered, coughed, or spit on there drinks.

North was looking at me shocked, Tooth was red blushing covering her mouth trying to hide her smile and Cupid... "I told you!" she coughed pointing to Winter whom was scowling at her.

"Wait, what are you-" "Mornin' mates" I jumped alittle not hearing bunny come up behind me. "How-" "I'll kill you bunny!" North yelled "I'm right behind you North" Winter growled. Hearing bunny behind me mutter "oh shit" then a faint thump down the hall, "f-f-uck!" I jumped out of the way in time before North and Winter can rampage over me.

Tooth and Cupid were laughing out loud watching me steady myself with my staff "how did you get the pain in your pain hun?" Tooth smiled knowingly "yes Jack? how did it happen?" Cupid said sitting beside Tooth on the stool where North was, Sandy not looking so tired anymore was staring at me amused.

"I don't know, just that is hurts... a lot, Cu-" they let out there giggles failing to hide it "call me Vanessa, and Tooth do you? or shall I have the honors?" Tooth made a motion for her to go on, Cu-Vanessa sighed and looked up to me smiling "you and aster were going at it like rabbits last night" she tried to keep a straight face but Tooth burst out laughing which broke her than Sandy was wiping his eyes holding on to his belly trying to calm down. While I stood there stunned, utterly shocked "w-w-what do you mean?!" Tooth answered rather shockingly "you guys fucked. Simple" again, laughing.

I felt the purple blush rise to my face, frosting over as I came to realization. _I lost my virginity to bunny... _"I need a drink" I muttered sitting down on the counter, Cupid getting up "orange juice it is!"

**Cup-shit, Vanessa's POV**

"It was certainly a party to remember North" I said as I hugged everyone goodbye until next time "couldn't you stay a bit longer?" Tooth asked frowning "sorry, I have love to spread and bloom and to sparkle it here and there" "well at least come by to have tea" "I'll stop by around midnight" I let out a little laugh at her pouty face "okay, now, I have to go by loves" kissing her cheek I left back to the pa-"Whoa!" I struggled against the sudden gust of winds "where do you think your going" I shivered at the cold gust of wind and the cold embrace "to spread love" I muttered flushed against him "to me I hope" he kissed the top of my head. Sighing I pushed away ignoring the pain and guilt in my chest "I have to go, okay?" I avoided my eye by looking up to the sunset "Vanessa... I-W-Pl-" he let out a sigh then lifted my chin to look to those warm blue eyes that makes me melt, its just full of pure love. "Stay with me, live with me, have a family with me... Marry me" I stiffened knowing this was coming, but I wasn't prepared. I blinked back the tears, my pink lips in a hard thin line as I try to swallow the lump in my throat which won't listen, trying to ignore the feeling in my chest that makes me want to jump him. "

"Say something, love" I blinked looking forward noticing he was kneeing and that I had tears flowing looking down to see he was down on one knee with a "ring" I whispered shocked. It glittered like snow, sparkled like freshly fallen snow and it was clear as ice. Not being able to hold back I jump to hug him crying "yes, yes, yes, of course I would".

* * *

EEK! Marriage, kids... kits maybe ;) All in Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter Four

I sat there trying not to look at bunny, but I just... _Shit he's looking, _I awkwardly wave at him from where he sits at North's place, sitting in the living room waiting for the big elf to give us the 'talk'.

"So... what happen?" I asked nervously not remembering anything but the drinking, meeting Vanessa and well hanging out with her and Tooth. I looked to Aster seeing his shocked face "you really don't remember anything, mate?" I blushed "no" Aster frowned alittle but smiled walking over to where I sat on the love seat. Slowly he pushed me back until I was laying on my back "B-bunny!" I said my hands on his chest trying to push him, turning my head away avoiding a kiss to only have it trail down my neck. I bit my lip biting back a moan, while bunny on the other hand was kneeling between my legs, hand/paws on one side of my face and the other sneaking its way under my hoodie.

"Ahn!" I shuddered at the feeling that was yet new but also familiar to my body. Bunny was slipping my hoodie higher nipping at my skin making it a pinkish-purple hue appear. Not wanting to fight back I clutched a hand full of his smooth silky fur I arch closer to his not so uncomfortable warm touch wanting more... "Ahem!" I gasped looking to North at the door with his big hand wide on his hips as he glared daggers at Aster.

Eyes wide "North!" I tried sitting up and during the process kicking Aster off so he fell on the floor. "Oww... Hey North" Aster glared back, panicking I got up reaching for my staff, well it's beginning of November, I... better get going, bye!" I flew out not being able to stand the stares.

**! ~ LINE BREAK ~ !**

"What am I going to do!" I fall back on Jamie's now double bed. I looked to the teenager who was now 17 years old, baby fat all gone and now filled in with muscles, he was at taller than me by a few inches, his hair still the same, long and wavy, his brown eyes looking at me as he thought "do you like him?" taken back, I bit my lip. _I do like him... _I frown not knowing what to say "I-I don't know what to say... I-" "Jamie-!" I turn to see Monty.

His usual blonde hair was now short little dirty blonde spikes, his glasses was now a thin square frame, he was about my height, same age as Jamie, he was skinny, but showed signs of muscles. Blushing "hi Jack, umm... hey Ja-mph!" I sat there wide eyed seeing Jamie grab the back of Monty's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Wrapping his arms around Monty's little hips "Jack, I wanted to tell you that me and Monty has started dating" he smile, Monty on the other hand was fidget and blushing like crazy, but I could see that he had one hand on top of Jamie's and was leaning into his embrace.

Smiling "congratulations, like I was saying, I-" "Jack!" I looking to the window I was Tooth with a wide smile plastered on her face but froze when she saw Jamie holding Monty "Jamie! Monty! Hi! Have you brushed your teeth? Flossed?" she said unnoticed to the embrace, Jamie laughing "yes, we have now what's going on?" "Cupid and old man winter are getting married!" she squealed along with many of her fairies "it's _finally _happening! Lets go!" she flew off quickly.

"Finally?" I looked to see Jamie sat Monty on the bed and started crawling between his legs "marriage?" blushing I turned away "we like to tie the knot too" hearing a moan behind I began heading for the window "well.. I better get going, so see you later!" "you better visit soon!" I flew off my face flaming.

Flying I headed towards my lake landing in the middle of the thin ice. Tapping my staff twice on the ice I heard as it froze then suddenly a big round circle, bigger than North appeared and shook until I was moving down as if on a elevator. Whistling I waited until I was in front of huge double doors that were made of unmeltable thick ice. Actually the whole castle was made of Ice, in some rooms were warmer incase I had visitors.

With a wave of my staff the big doors started opening enough for me to slip in then shut with a big bang. Heading towards my room I opened my drawers to find my pair of grey joggers and slipped on a long sleeve blue t-shirt, much like my hoodie but slightly tight, curtsey of Tooth.

Shaking my head at the clothes in my walk in closet,_ it's going to take me ages to wear all of them, or any of them, _I went to quickly shower then change into my clothing before heading to North's.

* * *

**YAY! Next Chapter! Whoop whoop! Now, I don't know what, or care for any matter, but I like Brave Older Jamie and Innocent Scared Little Monty ;P**

**Now, I have an announcement... I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! Now I can get up to date, so.. yay! and school is gonna be starting soon, and I'm on my last week of work and blah blah blah.. so I'll try to keep up dating. **

_**Next Chapter** **soon~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, pfft, it wouldn't be rated pg if I did... ;) *wink wink***

**LISTEN TO** _Just a dream - Carrie Underwood_ **(**Flash back in Italics**) DURING FLASH BACK, OKAY? That would be great!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter five

I frowned at myself in the mirror "I look more like an angel than a bride" I said as calmly as I can. I felt like my throat was gonna close and well... bolting. Bad idea, I know, I'm the bride, whom agreed to this and I'm freaking out. _Where's the exit, I-I need air. _I looked around with my pale pink eye in the guest rooms through the door that was filled with friends some in bridemaids dresses others in flower girls dresses and some other dresses who are just visiting. Closing it I looked at myself in the big mirror. _Yep, like a damn angel, _I despise angels, those flying birds guiding them humans and thinking of themselves like _gods. _The color of my hair standing out on the big pure white dress and wings like a freaking red wine incident.

My dress was big and alittle long, the chest was tight, thanks to Tooth, really... thanks(sarcasm). From there the dress gets really puffy and frilly, almost like a princess. My dark red hair was washed... washed... dried... producted... and curled. I sighed a wary expression on my face as I lightly touched it, then put the vial on carefully and precisely. My hands were shaking when I looked in the mirror, I took short fast breathes eyes widening as I remembered something from my past.

_"You look so beautiful!" I turned smiling to my sister who held out my vial. Putting it on we both smiled looking to the mirror as I tried on my dress for my wedding in a month. Only a month for the wedding, for me and Ronny to finally be together. But right now he was at war... Shaking my head clearing my thoughts I smiled in my bedroom mirror seeing the dress was still a perfect fit. My light brown hair wavy as I looked to my own hazel eyes that were filled with love, remembering Ron saying he loved the color and what always filled them._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door and my sister ushered off to answer it while I went to pull off my laced gloves because it was to hot to wear them. I heard the squeak of my door "who was that?" when I received no answer I turned around to see my sister holding a letter, I looked to her face wide eyed seeing her crying. My eyes watered up as I brought my hand to my mouth shaking my head "I'm sorry" she whispered as she handed the letter that doomed my life. Opening it I let out a sob "h-he died in a shot in the chest while on a look out" "Vana" she came and held me close patting my back as I cried onto her shoulder._

**Jack's POV-**

I stood beside Winter as his best man seeing that he was wearing a black silk tux with his furry cloak that he always wore. I had a similar suit thanks to North, but mine had a delicate frost pattern that I made. The frost was to my neckline to my shoulders and my black shoes-yes North said it was a very important day for _shoes-_and the him of my black slacks. I watched as he fidget looking to his watch then to the doors, putting a hand on his shoulder feeling him slowly relax "how about I check on her?" he looked to me then nodded with a strained smile. Reaching behind me from where both I and Winter's staff stood and floated off nodding a hello to some spirits that sat on the benches.

Walking to the bathroom door I knocked waiting for a response but never got anything. I looked at the master room behind me seeing all the girls gone waiting for Vanessa's arrival. Slowly turning the knob I opened the door slowly to make sure she isn't naked or anything. "Vanessa...-?" I threw the door open to only see the bathroom empty. I looked seeing the window curtains spread opened flying in the wind.

Running to the wedding planner(Tooth) whom was trying to set up the girls in a line and giving them a small pep talk. Seeing me she fluttered over in a silk golden dress that had long sleeves and a open back for her wings that made everything perfect on her "Jack?" she came over frowning at she saw my jumping and biting my lip "what's wro-" "the bride is gone" I said so only her and I could hear. She froze looking at me wide eyed before fainting. She fell to the floor and the bride maids came over asking whole bunch of questions I just didn't have time for. Floating in quickly looking for Sandy whom change his usual outfit making a tux, seeing the little golden man talking to Bunny I gave Winter a thumbs up before zipping to Bunny and Sandy.

I ushered them to the back room where the back door was open because it was a little warm for the winter spirits. "She's gone" I said pacing biting my nails "who?" and Sandy made a question mark as confusion settled on both the golden and pooka's faces. "Vanessa! She's not here in the church! and Tooth fainted!" I panicked "what are we going to do?!" I continued pacing faster not noticing the room lightly snowing. Bunny grabbed me by the shoulders halting my actions then kissed me. I was tensed at first then slowly relaxed letting the snow fall die out and fluttered my eyes closed. Pulling away he set me down smirking as he dusted the snow on his tux. It was only the button shirt, jacket and tie, he looked good... more like hot... _FOCUS! _

Bunny looked up with a toothy smile "we're going hunting, mates" Sandy shook his head at the way he said but nodded pretending to make a rifle with sand making us all laugh leaving out the back door to quickly hunt down a lovely swan.

* * *

**UPDATE NUMBER THREE! YEEEEEE! Now for bed... Gots to sleep ya know?**

**Love you~**

**Btw, thought about doing another fic with some 50 shades of grey series scenes in it... and yes I read it out of curiosity / DONT JUDGE! Whatta ya'll think? Review~**

_Ps- Didn't you think it was a perfect song?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS...** This is my favorite chapter :)

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 6

**JACK'S POV INCASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO**

Surprisingly it didn't take long to find her. She was in Paris making connections to local couples. I gracefully landed beside her see her look for anymore, looking around "there's a couple over there" she looked to me surprised "how-" "_hello beautiful_" we froze as we both turned to a decent looking French human guy who only noticed Vanessa. I snorted as she stared at me panicked.

Looking slowly to him "_thank you, but I must leave, goodbye" _she made a quick run away with me trailing behind her laughing as she held her dress up running then taking flight a good distance away.

As we flew in silence she finally spoke "I tried" she whispered "I really did, b-but-" I looked to see she bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying, I grabbed her hand looking under were she was looking down "it's okay, I was too when I joined the guardians" she looked to me with a small smile "what did you do?" she asked doubtful. Smiling "I told them I didn't want to and didn't want to hole up finding ways to bribe children" she laughed as we flew in the sunset.

Looking to her hands "when I was human, I was about to get married, I was going to marry a guy who showed me as much love as I showed him..." she said looking up starring off in the distance "he was off at war at the time, only a month away I thought. I was trying on my wedding dress to see if it still fit... I loved eating chocolate" taking a deep breath, I grabbed her hand squeezing it for comfort "there was a knock on the door and my sister went to answer it while I looked at how beautiful I looked, hearing her come in I asked who it was, when saying nothing I turned to see she was crying as she held a letter... He died in a shoot out" she took a shaky breath.

"A year later I managed to find happiness he told me to find in a letter he left just incase he died. I owned a chocolate and a bakery" she laughed smiling "on February the 14th, I gave out chocolate, letters and gifts to couples telling them to have a happy love day" she smiled fondly at her red hair "I did it for a couple years realizing some other people took part in it. Months later I became Cupid manny told me and nightlight filled in some things I was confused with and I've been sending the love I felt for Ron to others who I saw when they saw their soul mate" she hugged herself "but I was never able to see mine and I always thought it was Ron until I saw that grumpy ol' Winter" we laughed then she looked me in the eye, her pale pink orbs filled with love "I kissed him to shut him up and took him to Paris with me" she looked down to her dress as did I "we should try again" I tugged on her hand making her look at me.

"Don't tell yourself to _try_, tell yourself to _do, _because both words have different meanings, to try you think of failure, to do, you tell yourself you can so this and you will not let failure win" I told her then letting go and reaching into a pack that bunny gave me to use to carry a snowglobe "lets go and get ready... wait" I sent a text to bunny and sandy_-they recently got phones because the idiots didn't think of how to communicate when they spit-_I looked up to Vanessa seeing her raise an eye brow "really?" she said laughing then I threw the snow globe meeting the others their.

**VANESSA'S POV**

Tooth went bat shit crazy saying we were late and everyone had panicked, we were only a half hour, _not bad... _But Tooth being Tooth cooed over how beautiful I looked. Making a few finishing touches I stood behind the line of the flower girls and brides maids.

**(Before reading the next paragraph I would love for you to listen to **_Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron &_ Wine**, Thank you very much. Now continue, and trust me, better wedding than twilight (; *Repeat* )**

When my time came I took a calming breath and remembered what Jack said. _I can do this. _The music change as I walked in my wings flapping lightly as I made my way down. I looked up through my lashes seeing Winter smile and the soul connection stronger than ever. But what almost made me cry was that I saw the same amount of love then suddenly, I saw Ron standing next to Winter with a hand on his shoulder.

As if timed stop he said "here is your happiness and love, enjoy darling, you deserve it" then suddenly being in front of me he kissed the top of my head and disappeared.

Coming back to reality I now stood in front of Winter seeing him through my veil. Lifting it he relaxed his eyes watering as he wiped a tear away that escaped. Doing the vows of eternity we finished the I do's and now to kiss.

"You may kiss the bride" said Father time as he stepped back. Winter taking a step forward smiling "I love you" he said lifting my chin higher "I love you too Winter" I whispered then he kissed me with so much love I cried. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arm my waist resting his hands on my lower back.

I kissed back pouring all my love into it closing my eyes as I didn't think about anything but him. Winter, who has always loved me from the start even if he didn't admit it like I did, to now and forever.

Hearing a faint cheer in the background as I remembered we were in a church. Pulling away but leaving my arms around his neck I smiled to the guest seeing them snap pictures. Winter kissed my cheek then hugged me tightly and let go as did I then walked to the entrance, stopping outside, I heard the girls yell about throwing the boutique. I looked down remembering the flowers I held that I forgot as soon as I walked. Positioning I saw that all the girls waited for me to throw it, turning around I threw it closing my eyes smiling.

Looking quickly to see who caught it the girls looked around until they moved away showing Bunny and Jack standing next to each other. And there stood E. Aster Bunnymund holding the flowers shocked. I laughed seeing Jack stare at me to, pointing to my lips he blushed but nodded then I watched as Jack hooked his staff around Bunny's neck and kissed him.

The best wedding ever... and certainly not the last.

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. _

_In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. _

_As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable._

_-Bruce Lee_

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG... Oh Manny, this is one of my most favorite chapters.**

**Thank you for reading it... and okay, I _may _have cried :')**

**Love you and always will~ **


End file.
